Inter-networked computer systems allow users to remotely access electronic information. These users, referred to as access requestors, sometimes experience delays in obtaining access to electronic information that concurrently is being accessed by one or more other access requestors within a short time period. For example, when the Independent Counsel's Report on the President was initially made available on-line, a large number of access requests were made within a short period of time, resulting in delays and failed requests.